Attention
by The Mythical Mysterious Author
Summary: Events happening after TFA. Kylo Ren is impressed by Rey, after she beated him, so he goes on the hunt to chase her down and make Rey, his. When she finds out about his plot, she starts to play hard to get.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Hello my lovelies. I have done it, I have written a new story and putting a hold on Truth of a Slave. Starting next week, I will be unavailable, and so expect a chapter or two to come out during the weekends. This will be only for 3 weeks, and you can all hold on for that long. Well, here it is a new, first Reylo story I have ever written (bear with me) rated M for future chapters.**

 **O~o~O**

 **Kylo's view**

 _That Scavenger. She thinks that beating me makes her special, well, next time we meet, I won't go easy._

"Sir, we are approaching the base." Hux stands in the middle of the doorway. He has his annoyed look, I can sense that saving me was not his idea. Well, as long as Snoke finds me usable, Hux has to save my ass. In the same way, I can't hurt Hux, Snoke's orders.

"Is Supreme Leader waiting or on call?" I ask. The medical droid on my side, working on the hole in my shoulder from that Wookie.

"Once we land, he expects you to meet him in his chambers." Hux says looking down at his tablet.

The droid pokes me I the shoulder and it makes me grunt in pain. "What was that for?"

"Sorry Sir, it was just a shot to numb the pain." The droid continues working, never stopping.

"How long until we arrive?" I ignore the droid and focus back on Hux.

"In an hour." With that he leaves me alone with the medical droid.

 _This will be a long hour. This damn droid won't stop poking me._ I grunt in frustration. I look down at the droid's shinny head and see my reflection. She left me with a reminder, the scar that runs along my face. _She left her mark on me, good thing I left my mark._ I start to chuckle to myself.

O~o~O

 **Rey's view**

Finn will live, well that's what the medical droids are telling me. but, it is my fault that Finn is in this state, I should've stopped that monster earlier and then Finn wouldn't be in a bacta tank, almost dead.

"He will be alright." Leia comes up behind me. her soft smile makes my heart clench.

"They keep telling me that." I smile back. "But, are you alright?" she lost her love and family, she must be heartbroken.

"I'm holding on." Her smile disappears, for a moment. "Rey, I think you should go to my brother. Bring him back home." Leia hands me the lightsaber and holds my hands.

"I will try." I say with a small smile. She smiles and brings me in for a hug. She holds me and I feel safe, like a child in their mother's arms.

"The Falcon, it's yours now." She says breaking away from the hug. "Han liked you a lot. He would want you to have it."

I shake my head. She brings me in for one last hug. I break away, heading to the Falcon. Right as I reach the ramp, I hear Leia, "May the Force be with you."

I smile and walk up the ramp, Chewie at the top, waiting for me. I nod and he closes the ramp. BB-8 and R2 are waiting for me too, in the cockpit.

"To Luke." I say as we lift off and then go into hyperspace.

"WAhhhhhh grrraaaaaahhhhh." Chewie looks over at me.

"Yeah I'm alright." I say and then dig into my bag. I pull out the lightsaber. "We have everything we need."

The stars passing by, making it look like they are falling. _I hope Luke will train me and come back. Maybe next time, monster, I will be ready for you._

O~o~O

 **Sorry for a short chapter, but it is only the prologue. I hope to post another chapter soon, I won't say when but, soon… On that note I will be coming out with another story tomorrow, "Dangerous Game" it's another Reylo story. Keep an eye out for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Present**

 **Hello my lovelies, I'M BACK. Sorry, for the long wait, but I'm back from camp, I can post again. I know I left this story and seemed liked I was never coming back, but I am. The chapters for this story are short, I am planning it like that so I can write short chapters, but have it be a long story. With all of that said, enjoy…**

 **6 months later**

 **Kylo**

"Arise," Snoke says. "From now on you will be known as Darth Ren." Darth Ren rises. "Your training is now complete."

"Yes, Master." Ren tilts his head down.

"Now, you may go hunt the _scavenger_ down." Snoke looks sternly into Ren's eyes. "Bring her to me and after you have, I will decide her fate."

"Yes, Master." Ren turns to leave, but Snoke stops him.

"She is most likely with Skywalker, avoid him, just the _girl_. Skywalker is for later, now is not the time." Snoke pauses. "Leave the helmet."

Darth Ren drops the helmet, it lands with a thud. Ren exits the chamber and heads to the hanger.

When he reaches the hanger, his ship is all ready and waiting for him.

 _That girl will be, soon, mine. Good thing I placed a tracker on the Falcon, or else this search would be a lot longer._ Kylo stares off into the distance. _Soon, you will be mine._

With his thoughts all cleared and focused, he punches in the coordinates and he is off.

 **O~o~O**

 **Rey**

Rey wakes up in her hut and walks out to see a beautiful sunrise on Ahch-To, a perfect way to start the day.

"Rey, breakfast is ready." Luke yells at Rey. She hurries getting dressed, and then goes up the hill, where Luke is standing next to a fire, with a Porg on his shoulder.

"Good morning Master." Rey moves to a log next to the fire and sits quietly.

"Morning." Luke smiles down at her and Rey smiles back.

"So, what is for breakfast?" she already knows the answer. The meal never changes, no matter what new food they find.

"Seaweed and berries." He lifts up a stick with seaweed wrapped around it. He hands her the stick and a bowl of berries.

"Thanks." She takes a bite of the seaweed. "So, what is the plan for today?"

"Skills practice, laps around the island, lunch, lightsaber training, then meditation." He feeds the porg on his shoulder and then takes a bite of his food. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Nope." Rey takes a bite of her food and looks out into the horizon. "Maybe we could mix things up, and I could do laps around the island and then Force." She says, wanting to swim first thing today.

"That's alright with me, it will give me extra time to prepare a new lesson." He smiles at Rey, and she quickly finishes her food.

"Thank you Master." She gets up and hugs Luke and the Porg goes flying towards the log. Luke hugs Rey back and then pushes away.

"Go, before I change my mind." Rey didn't need to hear that twice for her to go the shoreline and jump into the water.

She enjoys swimming, which is weird, she has never swum in her whole life and now that she has felt the feeling she loves it. Instead of her usual 1 lap around the island she does 3. She feels at peace when swimming, but today she feels something is off and so it makes her do a couple more laps.

When Rey gets out of the water she feels a presence she hasn't felt in months.

"Hello _scavenger._ " Rey doesn't need to look to know who that voice belongs to.

"What do you want?" She turns around facing the _monster_. Surprised that he is not wearing the helmet. His scar across his face is fully healed but a pink line is visible.

"You"

 **O~o~O**

 **WOAH. What will happen next, how did he find her so easily, what happened to Luke? If you are asking these questions don't worry, they will be answered in the next chapter which may not be out until a while. But I do enjoy reading all of your reviews, it makes me feel like I want to write. With that, have a precious day, my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Reunion**

 **I'm back my lovelies. Today and tomorrow are going to be chapter filled pack fun! Dangerous Game and Attention will be updated today and tomorrow, because I will be going to Chicago soon, and then after that I will post more regularly. Just a little more ways to go. But enough of my personal things, let's get into the chapter. Also, I got a request on a name for the porg that Luke has, don't worry, I have more porgs and I will need more names, if you want to suggest just message me, or find me on Tumblr. My info is at the end. Onto the story**

 **O~o~O**

 **Kylo's view**

Finding the planet, she was on, was easy. But locating her was harder. Of course, she was on an island, in the middle of nowhere. Landing my ship without Luke or Rey noticing, was the challenging part. I parked on the far side of the island. The tracker in the Falcon worked perfectly, no one noticed it.

Not running into Luke was hard, I wanted to kill him, but I will not disobey me Master. Luke was close to me, sitting around a fire with a fat, bird looking thing on his shoulder. I think he was talking to it, too. _Luke has lost it. Now he is talking to weird creatures. I always knew that he would be crazy one day._

Rey was nowhere to be seen, well, that was until I saw her out in the water. _How did I not see her earlier?_ She looked like she was a pro at swimming, yet I know that swimming must be new for her, living on Jakkau must have been hard.

I saw her slowing down and getting out of the water. I walked down and waited for her to fully walk onto the shore. _Should I speak first? Yes, I will._

"Hello, _scavenger_." I say emotionless.

She freezes for a moment before turning around to face me. "What do you want?" she seems annoyed at me, it disgusts me.

"You," I stare at her. She's still soaking wet and her clothes cling to her body. She is certainly no longer skin and bones, anymore. Luke must be doing something right for once. She now has more curves and fat and muscles, all in the right places.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She jabs her hands to her hips and gives me a serious face.

"Yes, you will." I can't stop staring at her, she looks so different, prettier.

"Oh, and how do you plan to make me come with you? Knock me out with the Force and drag me around, like your wife?" She looks even more annoyed.

"I won't take you by force. You will come willingly." She thinks I carried her like she was my wife. _Maybe one day_.

"Hahaha," She laughs, like she would never stop. _How dare she laugh at me_. "I would never go anywhere with you, willingly."

"Yes, you will, after you learn the truth." I grin. "Skywalker won't train you fully, he doesn't see the potential in your power. He just sees you as another, maybe, screw up." Telling the truth is what we Sith do, I'd rather her join me from the truth and not lies.

"You are lying!" She's getting mad, _crap, not what I wanted_. "Luke is training me to kill you. He is teaching everything he can to me."

 **O~o~O**

 **Rey's view**

"But he is holding you back." He holds his hand out. "Join me and I will never hold you back and teach you more than you can ever imagine." Kylo speaks softly and sincerely, it tempts me a little, but this is just an act.

"No." I hold me ground. "I will not join the Dark side and become a _monster_ like you."

"You don't have to join the Dark." He pauses and looks me straight in the eye. "Join me, just me, and I will show you a whole new world, the world of the Force."

I don't know what to say. _Is this just an act to make me join him?_ But I feel that he is telling me the truth. I stare at him and notice that scar I gave him during the last time we met at Starkiller. He offered to be my teacher, to show me more of the Force.

"I… I" I look away, breaking his blazing gaze, I can't bear to look into his tempting eyes.

"Just say yes Rey." He takes a step closer. "Say yes, and you would want for nothing. You would be treated like a queen." He grabs my face and turns it to make me look into his eyes. "Just say yes, and you can have the whole galaxy."

"Rey!" Master Luke comes running down to the shore. Kylo turns his head and releases my head and I step back.

"If it isn't the last Jedi." Kylo places his hand on his saber, looking like he is ready to fight.

"Leave her alone, Ren. Your battle is with me." Luke ignites his saber and stands in a ready fight stance.

"My fight is not with you, yet." Kylo walks away from Luke and closer to me, where I am standing. "I came for Rey. But it looks like I won't be leaving with her, not yet." With that Kylo runs away down the shore line and is gone within seconds.

"Should I go after him, Master?" I look to Luke.

"No, it's you he wants. By following him, you fall into his trap." Luke puts his saber away, and Corgi flies to his shoulder. "We will wait."

 **O~o~O**

 **Bum Ba BUMMMMM. Rey is somewhat interested, and Luke came to save the day. What will happen next, come back to check in tomorrow. Also, my Tumblr is my username here just with a dash in between each word. Come and say hi, I love reading your reviews. Also, if any of my, lovelies, got a hint of something familiar in today's chapter come and tell me, I would love to see if anyone got my reference.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Failure**

 **HELLO MY LOVLIES, wow, bet you thought I left for good, NOT TODAY! Well, I'm back, I apologize for the wait up, but school and yeah, I need not to say anymore. But here is a chapter that I laughed my head off making, hopefully it will make you laugh too. Also, my schedule for posting will be odd and not regular, I will post when I can, but hopefully it will be every Friday maybe. BUT back to the story.**

 **Kylo's view**

"Damnit!" I throw a rock at my sad, pathetic fire. The fire crackles and sparks, trying to consume the rock.

"That old geezer had to get in the way!" I take a bite of my ration stick. I see a porg come closer to my fire.

"She was just about to say yes." I talk to the prog. "Why must he ruin everything?"

The porg bends down and bites the grass. "Now I'm talking to a strange looking bird!" it pop back up and screeches at me.

"Ya, you are strange…" the porg looks into my eyes, "adorable, little bird." It comes close up to my leg.

"Awww" I pick it up and lift it above my head. "You are my new partner in crim." It chirps happily. "I'm gonna call you Chubs."

Chubs gets away from my grasp and lands on my shoulder.

"BB-9E may not like you, but, you will help me win Rey over." I give him a piece of my ration stick and he takes it and squawks with enjoyment.

"Now time to come up with a master plan to win Rey."

 **~o~o~**

 **Rey's view**

"Achoo!" Luke looks at me and smiles.

"Someone must be talking about you." Luke giggles a little.

"What!? How do you know?" I pout and turn away from Luke. "I just sneezed, it doesn't mean anything" I take a bite of the cooked fish.

"I was just joking Rey." He grabs my shoulder. "Lighten up a bit. Relax, your frustration won't help." He helps me up and Corgie comes up from behind Luke and comes to my leg. She rubs my leg with her little, fat head.

"Corgie even wants you to lighten up." Corgie looks up at me and squawks happily.

"Ok, ok." I push her away with my leg, and walk to my hut, leaving Luke and Corgie alone. I enter my hut and plop down in the middle of the floor.

"I almost said yes." The scariest thing ever. "I wanted to join him, that, that…" I place my hand on the spot where he grabbed my face. "He said I would be treated like a queen. He said the whole galaxy." I feel something different, something that I have never felt before.

 **~o~o~**

 **Kylo's view**

"Should I seduce her?" Chubs squawks and pecks at my blanket. "After that, she will never join me. I screwed up." I place my hands on my face.

"What's this?" I sense something in the Force, it's from _her._ She's alone, lost in the Force, trying to seek the right answer. "Rey" maybe, just maybe, she could hear me. "Rey, I know you are there." I speak out loud, but with the Force.

"Who's there?" She can hear me. "What are you doing in my head?"

"Rey, it's me." Once I say that, she cuts off the connection and I can no longer feel her presences. "Damnit! Rey why won't you listen, and just join me already!" I throw my belt off and land on my bed. Chubs comes up close to my face and licks my check. "Chubs, I know that if I can't get her to join, maybe you could help." I pet his head and pull the covers over both of us. "Tell no one I let you sleep with me. I will deny everything." I slowly drift off to sleep.

 **~o~o~**

 **Rey's view**

"What was that?" Kylo was in my head, the second I fell into the Force he was there. He overwhelmed me, his presences all around me, his Darkness, alluring, calling me. I couldn't let him stay for too long, if he did, I would have lost my mind.

"What is he doing to me?" I get up from the floor, and head to my small bed. "I can't join him, I just can't." I lay in my bed and pull the covers over me, "But then, why do I want to."

 **~o~o~**

 **WOAH.**

 **Hehehehe, we see that she is wanting him, oooooohhhhhhhhh. You know it took a while to write this because, I saw all of the previews for The Last Jedi and I freaked out but then, something stupid came out and suggested that Rey and Kylo are brother and sister. Scary thought, but if it is like that and I'm still writing this, don't worry, I will continue this and not change a thing. Well, with all of that said, please come say hi and give a favorite, and you can even PM me too, I don't bite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Attraction**

 **Hello my lovelies, I'm back. I always say that, I know, but for this next upcoming week expect some new releases for my stories. I will even be posting a single story, if I can finish it. So, yes, I know that the TLJ has been released and these are old but I will continue this story and dangerous game for a little bit then do so TLJ for a bit. Enough of me talking, here is the story, enjoy.**

 **Kylo's view**

"Chubs, it's time to get up." I look down at Chubs, who is still asleep on my bed. "If you don't get up, no breakfast." When I say that, he wakes up right away.

Chubs squawks and stretches, then hops off of my bed. He runs over to the counter and waits for me to give him food. "Wait, I need mine first, until I'm done go outside and wait." I open the platform, I don't even look in that direction. I need to get food prepared.

"Hello?" It's her.

I jump and turn around as fast as I possibly can and surprised to see Rey standing right next to the platform. She has her bag with her, and she waits for me to say something, but I am in shock.

"Nice outfit." She starts to laugh a little. I look down and see that I'm not wearing any shirt and I have my white apron on.

"I was…" I throw off my apron, "cooking. Chubs wanted breakfast." I point to Chubs, who now has a plate in his mouth. "What are you doing here?" I dare not move closer to her instead, I stay where I am.

"I'll join you." Rey looks down at the ground and her cheeks start to redden.

"Really, once you make this choice there is no turning back." I take a step closer to her, and she walks up the platform, holding her bag tight.

"I understand." She stops at the top of the platform, still not entering onto my ship.

"Then, come here and help me." I turn away from her and go back to preparing food.

I hear her drop her bag and walk closer to me, she stands behind me watching. I point to the cooler with all of the food, and I hear it open, then she hands me a bag of food.

 **O~o~O**

 **Rey's view**

We eat breakfast and both of us are silent, the porg he has gobbles up the food and it seems to like Ren, a lot. After breakfast he still doesn't speak to me and just leads me to an extra room on his shuttle, and then leaves me alone.

I unpack my bag and lay out my things, I don't have that much. My blaster, my saber, and some clothes, that's all I have. The room is small with a bed and a drawer, nothing special. I lay on the bed and think about the things Ren told me, he said I would join willingly, and I did. Master Luke didn't teach me that much, and if this fails I will kill Ren and become a Jedi like Luke.

I hear a knock at my door and then it opens, of course it's him. "We will be arriving my base in a couple of hours, if you need anything just call me."

"How can I call you?" There is no communication device in sight.

"You can figure it out." With that he leaves my room, but he doesn't close my door all the way. I get up to close it but his porg comes flying in my room and lands on my bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" I look down at him and he squeaks back at me. I quickly lean out of my room and see Kylo still walking away. "What do I do with him?" I yell at him.

"Chubs?" He stops and turns around as I nod. "Just keep him company, he likes company, but don't put your finger near his face, he bites." With that he walks away and out of my sight.

I close my door and sigh. This is going to be a long ride.

 **O~o~O**

 **I know, it's short, but I will be back on Monday to post more. Go check out Dangerous Game, I will be posting a new chapter around the end of the day, and my one shot will be coming out shortly, maybe even tomorrow. Until then, have a lovely day, my lovelies.**


End file.
